<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чужие тайны by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893256">Чужие тайны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020'>fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Иллюстрации к макси fandom_OE_North_and_South_2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Иллюстрации к макси fandom_OE_North_and_South_2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации). fandom OE North and South 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чужие тайны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893271">Траур сер, а мысли черны</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev">Enco_de_Krev</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/DwvfqYd/10.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">УНЕСТИ БАННЕР</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<div class="text2">
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px"  alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div align="center"&gt;выкладки на дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</div>
</dd>
</dl>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>